Todo x Deku
by AnimeFanatic18482948
Summary: Todo and Deku both have crushs on eachother but can one of them change that all.


\- It was a cool spring morning, Moto and Jiro had just finished cooking breakfast. Some of the boys didn't come out as they had early breakfast because of there morning training. Todoroki had just washed his plate up when he couldn't find batteries for the television remote. He remembered that Midoriya usually kept spares just in case. So Todoroki walked to his dorm and opened the door. Midoriya just had a shower and was drying off, "Midoriya" Todoroki shrieked as he covered his eyes. "Auhuhhh, sorry" Deku apologised. "No it's my fault for barging in, I came in to see if you had any spare batteries". Deku quickly put some yoga pants on with a white T-shirt. "Here" Deku said as he handed the dual haired boy a pack of batteries. "Thanks Midoriya" Todoroki yelled as the ran off. Despite Todoroki's happy demeanour he was positively turned on. Deku had a very nice member and the green haired boy was always kind. Todoroki than realised he was falling for the boy. Though what Todoroki didn't know was that Midoriya was equally turned on.

Later that night, Todoroki knocked on Deku's door and asked to come in. Deku peeked his head out like a mouse and welcomed Todoroki in. "Hi Todoroki" Midoriya cheerfully spoke, "Hi Midoriya, I need to tell you something" Todoroki said quitely. "What is it" Midoriya inquired, "umm I kinda, sorta like you" Todoroki said painfully and his cheeks instantly going red. "Oh" Midoriya said with surprise "we'll then I need to tell you something". "What" Todoroki asked, "I also kinda, sorta like you" Midoriya replied with a shy smile. "Well I guess there's only one thing to do" Todoroki smirked, "What is it" Midoriya asked, "this". And Todoroki leaned in a passionately kissed Deku, Deku was surprised but soon went in too. Their passionate kiss turned to a ferocious one, soon they found themselves ripping off each others clothes. They were both naked and marvelled at eachother, than Todoroki said only this, "oh it's on"

Todoroki hugged Deku close feeling Deku's thick cock and his rub together. They went in for a another kiss jumping in the bed. "Hey Midoriya can you count" Todoroki asked with a smirk. "Of course Todoroki but what does that have to d..." Midoriya said as Todoroki slipped one of his fingers In Deku's hole. "I wan't you to count how many I can fit in". "Todoroki I ahh, one" Midoriya said "Two uh uh" Midoriya moaned "Three, Shouto I want more" "Four, oh god it feels so fucking good". Todoroki was a bit surprised at Deku's language as he was always clean mouthed. "Five, Oh oh, Todo I think I'm gonna c...". Midoriya squirted across his clean bed sheets. "Deku looked up at the clean shaved boy and said "Now it's my turn". With that Deku activated 0.5% of his quirk, lifting Todoroki up and against the wall. Then he proceeded to lick his lips and started swallowing Todo's fat cock. Deku went fast than slow over and over again liking the sound of Todoroki's moans. Then he licked from the base of the penis to the top. "Oh fuck Deku keep going" Todoroki shouted, so Deku went on soon the mouth was soaked with pre cum. "Oh Deku I think I'm gonna blow" and not five seconds later Todo climaxed into the back of Deku's throat, and Deku swallowed it all. It took all of Todoroki's strength but he thrusted Deku back on the bed. They made out again, Todoroki still feeling his warm cum lining the walls of Deku's mouth. "You ready" and Todoroki only got a nod in reply. Todoroki used his quirk to cool his finger and began to trace around Deku body's. Todoroki felt all the lean muscle and soon found himself warming his hand and grabbing Deku's throbbing flesh. He went up and down over and over the foreskin stretching until Deku blew across the room. Midoriya looked up from his bliss and said put it inside me. So Todoroki flipped Deku over and lubricated the hole and his dick with a mix of spit and cum. Todoroki slowly inserted himself letting his dick touch every corner. Then he started rythmically pulling out and in. Deku kept moaning but he spiked when Todo hit one area. So Todo kept hitting it again and again till suddenly Deku flowed again over the bedsheets. When Deku came he tightened up sending Todo over the edge. Todo released inside Deku feeling the warm cum drip from Deku's hole. Deku flipped Todo with his increased strength and made out with him. Then Deku reaches for Todo's nipples, and slowly twisted them. Todo moaned in response, he didn't know he could feel this good. Todo flipped Deku and kissed him, taking him in close he felt Deku's hard cock rub across his abs. With that last tough Deku came all over Todo and they both laid down, exhausted because of the night.


End file.
